Words
by Dave motherfuckin Strider
Summary: Idk man I wrote this and it sucks but enjoy. I guess man. Rated for Karkat mouth. Au humanstuck. Karkat is still mourning over a lost one... he's stillgetting through even though it's been a year. song fic in a way. Based on a song.


_"Yeah babe on my way."_

 _"Sorry I have to go!"_

 _"Hang on babe I love you. I'm busy I'm sorry"_

 _"Sorry I have to get off.. again. I'm sorry work is just piling up."_

 _"Hey, I love you, but I gotta dash. I miss you."_

 _"Yeah I'm staying late again sorry. I love you"_

 _"Can't talk now. I must go. Love you have a good day, Karkat!"_

* * *

"He was always in such a rush... never really stayed on the phone long enough..Why did I feel you warm embrace last night..."

He dreamt of Dave cuddling him. He awoke to find no one in sight. He sighs.  
His thoughts were stopped by the alarm on his phone. It was a mixture of some "sick beats" as Dave called them. He rose from their bed eyes shifting towards the other side, his hands gliding down the gorgeous soft crimson comforter.  
It felt like his hand was gliding on velvet. He smiled at the covers Dave chose. He rises up from the California King sized bed, sporting some scratched record boxers and a red raglan baseball tee with the same scratched record symbol. He reaches the kitchen, feet still shuffling to the homephone. He clicks the voice mail button and then starts the coffeemaker.

 _" **2 New Messages. And 1 Old Opened Message"**_

Speaks the machine. Karkat clicks the button to hear them.

 _"Yo KK, it'th me. Are you okay? It'th been a year thinthe... you know the acthidenth and all. I know you mith him-"_  
Karkat clicked a button angrily, eyes watering. "I'll call him back later... fuckin idiot."

 _ **"Message Erased" "Next Message"**_

 _"Hey Karkles, it's Terezi. My new cane came in! Come and take a look! I hope you're not moping over Dave. I miss him to-"_  
He clicked it again, trying to hold back tears.

" _ **Message Erased" "Old Message Next. Would you like to play it again?"**_ He taps a different button and the message plays, a message he's heard a thousand times.

 _"_ _Hey Love. I just got onto the plane and man it is sick! I'm on my way home. I promise you'll see me soon! I love you. Ill call after we land. Hope to see you soon!"_

 ** _"End of Messages"_**

Spoke the machine. Tears etched their way down his cheeks. He dried them with a near towel. The coffeemaker beeped and he went to go pour himself a cup.

"I made too much again..." he sighed and set the glass pitcher back in the thing. He sighed and downed the hot coffee quickly.  
He set the cup down and stalked to the orange couch, setting himself down on the plump cushions. The house was still dark. So many questions filled his head again... so many words and phrases. Tears filled his eyes once more at these thoughts. But he'll only be talking to himself about'em. So much has happened in the last year.

"I wonder how happy you are."  
No reply.

He kept saying other things

"I miss your stupid blond fucking hair"  
"Your stupid shades"  
"Your dazzling red eyes.."  
"Your 'sick beats'... I'm still waiting for a new song..."  
He stopped himself.

"I know you can hear me anymore... I'm sorry...  
I have so much to tell you but most of all goodbye."  
He stood up from his spot and started wandering around the dismal house.

"It's just so loud inside my head, Dave. I just never got to tell you... I just never had a chance to tell you... Dave I'm drowning in my regrets. Please help me." He stood in a corner. Staring...  
He spun around and started walking to the kitchen again.  
"I'm always talking shit. I-I should've taken your advice. But I fucking did the opposite... I was just being young and fucking stupid."

He got down on all fours and layed down on the cold grey tile.

"I know I haven't been all that you hoped for... drowning myself in alcohol and drugs... if only you could've held on a little longer, you could of had more reasons to be proud of me."

"Why did you leave me? Why did you go?" He started asking himself again... he thought what was the point he was gone. It's still so loud in his head. Tears fall... a headache forms and he just cries. He still has so much to tell him. He grips his head tight, more tears falling.

"Dave, I needed you... I still need you.."

 **"Karkat"**

The words echoed. He reconized the voice. He shot straight up. He looked out the windows "DAVE!?"  
No reply. Nothing was out the window. It's happened multiple times over the last year...  
The longer he stood there, the louder the silence became and it bears deep within him. He stared at the shadows.. looking at them and telling them things. "I know that you're gone but I still hear your voice, Dave! Don't fucking do this to me!"he screeched at the window. "i hope you're listening you shady nooklicking fuckhead! I keep fucking talking to the stupid fucking shadows and corners and fucking anything!"

He drops to the floor. "Dave I'm losing my mind. You've just been gone for so long..."

"Dave! It's so loud in my head... I'm drowning in these regrets. I never got to tell you..."  
He sits there sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks. He stands up and just heads into the bathroom. Staring at his bloodshot eyes. He tries to wipe the tears but they just kept coming.

"Dave... please... i just want to see you one more time... all we buried were your shades and a picture..." he twirled the engagement ring in his finger. "Dave.. i just want to fe your embrace once more... I never got to tell you.."

He didn't notice the little pitter patter of small feet.  
"Papa?" The voice squeeked. He leaves the bathroom and walks into the kitchen. He turns on some lights and looks toward the window.  
"Dave... I never got to tell you, the adoption went through.." tears are wiped away. He starts the stove up. A little fist grabs his shirt. He sees a little blond tuff of hair splayed across red eyes. They meet his own.  
"Papa, were you talking to Daddy again?"

* * *

Ah yes new account... anyway.. I hope this is liked? It's kinda something new I did and it's just the first fanfiction for DAVEKAT/CRABAPPLE so I hope y'all enjoyed. Laters.


End file.
